Stirrings: A Collection of GuyMarian Shorts
by R. Grace
Summary: A collection of my short Guy/Marian fics. Some missing scenes, some AU, all black leather and mush!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the characters mentioned in my stories. **

**A/N: **Hello, everybody! I recently started watching the series over again, and I'm even more enthralled than I was the first go around. This is my first Robin Hood fanfic. I write a lot of Pride & Prejudice fanfic, so this is a new thing for me. I'm a huge Richard Armitage fan, so most, if not all, of my RH fanfic will be Guy/Marian related. Right now, the rating is teen, but it probably will be upgraded to mature in the future. As always, reviews are very much appreciated. I read every one, even if I don't have time to respond to each.

This is just a little collection of Guy/Marian fic. Can be anything from drabbles to short stories, missing scenes to AU. I will post a blurb at the beginning of each story with the setting and rating info.

**Blurb:** Missing Scene. This is what transpires between Guy and Marian after he "rescues" her from Robin at the end of "Lardiner's Ring." Teen rating.

* * *

><p>Marion released a relieved sigh as she watched Robin disappear into the trees below. Her best friend was out of harm's way. Now, all that remained was the carry out her deception.<p>

Slipping her hands through the ropes that Robin had prepared before he left, she awaited her champion's arrival. Soon, she felt Guy's disconcertingly pleasant grip around her waist, and the velvet caress of his voice in her ear. The memory of the last time she had been in his presence came unbidden to the forefront of her mind.

His lips had been firm and insistent, his tongue daring and skilled. His hands had deftly caressed the curve of her waist and hips as he held her flush against his large, hard body. To her great dismay, she had found herself comparing each following kiss with Robin to that kiss, unconsciously holding all other kisses to its high standard. Each time, however, she sternly reprimanded herself for entertaining such thoughts. Surely there were more important things in love and marriage than...whatever it was she felt around Guy.

Soon, Guy had her out of the tree and seated firmly in front of him on his horse. His arm never loosened from around her waist. She heard him suck in a deep breath, then release it with a great sigh.

"Let's get you home," he whispered huskily in her ear.

When they arrived back at the castle, Guy gracefully dismounted, and extended his hands to assist Marian down after him. His piercing eyes burned into hers with an intensity that she had only witnessed a few times previously, one of which had been when she had arrived at the church on their ill-fated wedding day.

"Marian," he began.

"Yes, Guy."

Guy looked around them at the guards and people milling about around them. Wishing for greater privacy so that he might speak freely with his lady, he gently took her elbow in his hand and steered her inside the castle, up a flight of stairs, and down the drafty corridor to his private chambers.

Directing her to a chair, he gently encouraged her to sit.

"I'll be right back, Marian."

Marian watched with nervous trepidation as Guy made his way back to the door and caught the attention of a passing servant.

"You there! Fetch a flask of wine and a light meal for the Lady Marian."

The servant bowed submissively and hurried to complete his task.

Closing the door behind him, Guy made his way quickly to Marian's side, kneeling next to her chair and taking her hands gently in his. Marian noted that he had removed his gloves. His hands were warm and rough against her skin. Gently, he turned her hands this way and that, studying the bruises beginning to blossom on the delicate skin of her wrists.

"I'm so sorry he did this to you." His voice was deep, and full of powerful emotion Marian had become so familiar with. Despite her best efforts to the contrary, it never failed to move her.

She sucked in a deep breath as Guy's dark head lowered to place tender kisses on the damaged skin. Each of her wrists was tenderly ministered to in turn by his soft lips and gentle fingers. Marian fought to stop the trembling in her body. It wouldn't do to allow Guy to see that he had an effect on her. She inwardly cursed her weakness in being unable to fight the rush of emotion that swept through her at his tender touch.

She was glad for the knock at the door that signaled the arrival of her meal. Though she wasn't excessively hungry, eating would give her something to do that would keep her mind occupied with things other than the inconveniently handsome knight in whose chamber she was now held captive.

Guy took the plate of fruit and cheese from the servant, along with the pitcher of wine, and set everything down on the table in from of Marian. He poured her a glass of the wine and placed it in her unsteady hands.

"Drink," he admonished gently. "It will calm your nerves."

Marian readily complied with his instruction, surprised to find that she was actually quite thirsty.

"You should eat something, too." Guy gestured to the plate beside her, then watched in silence as her slender fingers plucked several grapes from their stems and brought them to her full lips- those lips that he had recently tasted for the first time.

"Marian," he spoke at length, breaking the heated silence that had fallen between them. "What were you doing in the forrest, when you were captured by Hood?"

Marian took a shaky breath and cast her eyes down, unable to look him in eye. Remembering her conversation with Robin, she prepared her story in her head. It had become so easy to lie to Guy, for she had done it so often. She felt a familiar wave of shame and guilt wash over her. Maybe, despite all her reasoning to the contrary, Guy didn't really deserve this.

Guy watched the rising color in Marian's face with great interest. She was blushing profusely, her eyes downcast in, what he interpreted to be, maidenly bashfulness. It seemed, to him, an eternity passed before she finally spoke.

"Guy, I..."

"Yes, my...Marian?"

"Guy, I was coming h..._home_...home to _you_."

Marian shut her eyes tightly when she heard Guy's sharp inhalation as she finished her speech. If she looked him in the eye at this moment, she was sure he would see the deception written all over her face.

At the touch of his hands on hers, Marian finally braved a peek at Guy's face. She nearly gasped aloud as she beheld his joyful smile, revealing two even rows of perfect white teeth and, more shockingly, a set of matched dimples on either side of his mouth. Marian was momentarily struck. She had always known Guy was handsome, but, at this moment, she was sure she had never seen anyone more handsome than he. His eyes, always so enticingly blue and expressive, sparkled with happiness. She was sure she had never seen him this happy before. When she remembered that he was made so uncharacteristically joyful over a lie, her enthusiasm wavered. What would it do to him if - _when_ - he found out? He would be devastated. Marian knew this, and, to her surprised, she _cared._

So, when he moved closer she didn't pull away, neither did she recoil when his rough hands moved to cradle her face. He was so close, and so wickedly handsome. She remembered the last time she had been in his presence. _That kiss_. That ill-judged, ill-timed, illicit, wonderful, glorious, _perfect_ kiss! Her lips moved without conscious thought to rejoin his, and she gloried in his now-familiar taste.

Caught up in the sudden joy of having the object of his fondest dreams willingly offering her sweet lips for his enjoyment, of hearing her say words that he had so longed to hear, Guy lifted Marian out of her seat and into his arms, his lips never once breaking contact with hers. One large hand gently moved to cup her bottom and the other stayed firmly around her waist, holding her high on his chest, keeping her face slightly higher than his. This was the moment Guy had been dreaming of for what seemed like an eternity. She was finally surrendering herself to him fully. He had every intention of taking her, forthwith, to his bed.

Marian was lost in a sea of sensation. All conscious thought had fled her mind, leaving her to act on pure instinct. Her every instinct told her to kiss him back, to kiss him harder, deeper. Her body cried out to be closer to his. For many months to come, she would remember every minute detail of that moment: the musk of leather and sweat that filled her nostrils, the taste of his warm mouth, the silk of his hair between her fingertips, the warmth of his hands reaching her even through the layers of clothing that separated them from her skin, and the intruding stab of the engagement ring Robin had given her only an hour past, digging into the soft skin of her breast from where she had secreted it away in her bodice.

_Robin!_ She was engaged to Robin! Reality broke through her lust-clouded consciousness like an icy shower. She could never do this to Robin, because she loved him. She did! No matter what her weak, mortal body felt for Guy, her eternal spirit belonged to the good man who was Robin Hood, and she would be faithful to him. _She must._

"Guy, wait."

As soon as he realized her hesitation, Guy loosened his grip on Marian's body, allowing her to slide down his slick leathers and land softly on her feet. He kept his hands lightly around her waist, searching her face for some sign that she wasn't rejecting him again, though, now that he was thinking again, he should have known to expect it. Marian rejected him. That's what she did. She _always_ pushed him away just when she was letting him get close. Why would today be any different?

Marian could see the hurt in his eyes. Why did she do this? Why did she always have to hurt him so? Guilt, pain, and regret crashed down upon her, making her feel like her blood had turned to lead in her veins, weighing her down, making her inexpressibly tired.

"Marian," Guy began, tentatively.

"Guy, I can't," she interrupted. "We can't! I...I have suffered a shock. Now isn't the time..."

Guy raised his eyebrows at her halting statement. This woman was going to be the death of him, or, at the very least, the end of his sanity. Still, there was, at least, a small kind of hope to be gleaned from her statement. She hadn't told him _never._

"Later, then?"

Marian's head shook slightly as she began to make her way, walking backwards, toward the door.

"Tomorrow? The next day? A week? A month? Marian, how long do you need?"

Guy's frustration mounted and increased with every noncommittal shake of her head.

"Marian, I am willing to wait for you, if you need more time, but you said that you came home...to _me. _I don't understand..."

"Neither do I," she cut him off. For perhaps the first time, she had told him the absolute truth.

Finally having gained the door, Marian spared one final glance for the man she had rejected so many times it was incredible that he should still want her. For a moment, every fiber of her being urged her to go back, to throw herself into his arms, throw caution to the wind, and just _be_ with him, as he had asked her all those months ago. Once again, the weight of Robin's ring against her breast stopped her. Later in her chamber, she would smile ruefully as she placed that ring on her finger, thinking how astute Robin was to have known to give her the ring. If he hadn't, she might be, even now, in the bed of his worst enemy.

With a resigned sigh, Marian forced all thought her close call from her mind, and readied herself for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the characters mentioned in my stories.

**A/N: **Just a reminder, this is a collection of unrelated Guy/Marian shorts. So, this is not a continuation of the last story, nor will any other posting be a continuation of the previous one unless otherwise noted.

**Blurb: **AU. Marian has gone through with her wedding to Guy. This is the morning after the big night. Teen rating.

* * *

><p>Marion awoke in the bedchamber she had imagined coming to as a new bride since she was a girl. The only thing that differed from her girlhood dreams was the man she was now forever bound to.<p>

A warm hand snaked its way around to cup her breast through the thin material of her shift, which she had plead with him not to remove. Though Marian had never been the type to worry overmuch about modesty, she knew she couldn't let him discover the wound on her side. How long would she be able to hide it? Guy was her husband now. It was his right to look at her body, if he wished. Even when the wound was healed, she would always bear a scar. It was only a matter of time. He would find out eventually...and then what would become of her?

Marian squirmed under his touch, needing to do something, anything to relieve herself from the untenable situation in which she had found herself. What could she do? If she rose to dress herself, Guy would probably let her, but how much time was she truly buying herself? A day? A week? The thought of spending a week, or even a single day, living with this gnawing dread was...well, unthinkable.

Guy sighed sleepily and rolled onto his back, freeing his nervous bride from his embrace. Marian pushed herself into a sitting position, wincing at the dual discomfort from her wound and from her nether-regions. Despite her discomfort, she couldn't place any blame on her new husband. He had been surprisingly gentle and patient, allowing her to become accustomed to each new liberty he took with her body before taking another. She might have been able to enjoy his attentions if she hadn't been constantly afraid of being found out.

A new wave of frustration washed over her. Not only had she been forced to marry a cruel man she couldn't allow herself to love, she was unable to enjoy the one comfort he could offer her. Yes, Marian had come to the marriage bed a maiden, but she was also a woman with needs like any other. There was no denying she had married an attractive man. She had considered using their inevitable congress as a way to gain a small victory over Guy. She was determined to take more pleasure from his body than he did from hers, to gain the upper hand. She wouldn't allow herself to be used by him, but would use him instead. The wound, however, had completely obliterated the possibility of seeing this plan to fruition.

She looked down at her husband's sleeping form. He wasn't her first choice, but there was no denying that he was a well-formed man. She had been pleasantly surprised, upon her wedding night, to discover the scintillating beauty of Guy's bare torso and arms. Now she studied the planes of his chest and abdomen hungrily, once again wishing that he hadn't stabbed her. She could be ravaging him right now, but, instead, she sat huddled on the opposite side of the bed, her body sore and tired from the recent blood loss and fever.

Releasing a frustrated groan, she pounded her fist against his sculpted chest, determined to put an end to this limbo once and for all. If she told Guy her secret, she was risking her life, but what good was a life lived in fear? Better to face the music now and have it done with, for better or for worse.

Guy woke with a start as Marian's fist connected with his chest. His first instinct was to reach for his sword, only to discover that he had neglected to put it in its usual place beside him on the bed. In its place sat an irate, though impossibly lovely, Marian.

Before Guy could form a coherent thought, Marian spoke.

"Guy, I have a confession to make to you. Well, actually I have something to show you."

With that, she grasped the hem of her shift and pulled it over her head, forcing herself to swallow the whimper of discomfort the movement caused. The cool morning air caressed her body, instantly hardening her nipples.

Guy was briefly too enthralled by the sight of his wife's bare bosom to notice her wound, but, when he did, he was horrified.

"Dear God! Marian, tell me I didn't do that!"

"You did," she answered quietly. "I very nearly died that night. I am the Nightwatchman, as you may well have surmised. Rather than wait in torment for you to find out, I have chosen to reveal all, to trust you with my secret. Can I trust you, Guy? You won't give me away to the sheriff..."

"I shudder to think of what I almost did...what I did do...to you," Guy interrupted, shakily. Too overwhelmed with emotion at the sight of the ugly slash marring his love's beautiful, delicate body to speak, Guy crawled over to her and rested his head dejectedly in her lap, his hands moving around to stroke the soft skin of her back.

Marian sat, stunned, for several moments before reaching down to gently stroke his hair. This was a far cry from the explosive reaction she had expected from Guy. His sudden vulnerability and surprising lack of anger astonished her greatly. She hardy knew the man with whom she now shared a bed.

The light tough of her fingers on his hair was sufficient to calm Guy into so semblance of sanity. Without moving from his place in her lap, he began, once again, to speak.

"I will forgive your error if you will forgive mine. If I had lost you, and by my own hand, at that...I could not have..."

"It is forgiven," Marian breathed, immeasurably relieved that the truth was out in the open. There was no more need to hide.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in my stories. **

**Blurb: **Short missing scene. Takes place after the season 1 finale - aka wedding disaster. Teen rating.

* * *

><p>Sir Guy of Gisborn stood silently in the middle of his bedchamber, his eyes fixed on the sumptuously appointed bed. He should be in that bed now. Marian should be in it with him. This was to have been his wedding night, but, alas, his bride had deserted him.<p>

As soon as the wedding date had been decided upon, Guy had appointed himself to the task of making his chamber, particularly his bed, a place in which a refined, worthy young lady might feel at ease. He had purchased a fine new feather mattress and pillows, as well as new linen bedclothes died a deep eggplant hue he thought would set off Marian's lovely alabaster skin beautifully. On top of the linen bedclothes was a matching blanket of the finest, softest wool available, as well as several new furs in shades of grey and white. Curtains of gauzy yellow silk fell gracefully around the bed, fluttering softly in the gentle breeze from the open window.

Giving in to exhaustion and despair, Guy woodenly removed his wedding garments and drew back the bedclothes, ready to throw himself into the warm comfort of the bed and sink into the blessed numbness of sleep. Before getting in, he removed the extra length of cloth he had had placed over the mattress for the purpose of catching his bride's maiden blood. He held the useless piece of material to his aching chest for several moments before flinging it into a remote corner of the room.

Guy sank heavily into the softness of the bed and pulled the curtains closed around him. He had hoped those curtains would have offered Marian a measure of privacy so that she would feel comfortable being unclothed in their bed. They were just thick enough to shield the bed's occupants from the eyes of the servants, yet still thin enough to allow some light to pass through so that Guy could have admired his new wife's delicate beauty as he made love to her again and again. It wasn't to be, however. Guy was alone in this sumptuously appointed bed, and, he feared, he always would be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters mentioned in my stories. Do I really have to put this every time?**

**A/N: **As you may have noted, the rating has now changed to M! So, you will now have to search M-rated stories to find it. This story does contain sexual content, and is for mature readers only.

This is my longest piece so far in this collection. Hope you enjoy!

**Blurb: **AU. Another "what if Marian had gone through with her marriage to Guy?" short story. Rated Mature for sexual content.

* * *

><p>Lady Marian of Gisborn hadn't married her husband for love. In fact, her wedding day hadn't been filled with the happy anticipation of a blushing young bride, but with regret, fear, and uncertainty. She had been injured only a few nights before, while in her Nightwatchman persona, by Guy himself; thus, she had worried constantly that her husband would discover the wound, and, therefore, her secret identity. Pleading fatigue and a persistent headache, she had been able to fend off his amorous advances for several days, but she knew that she was only buying herself a temporary reprieve. Sooner or later, she would have to allow her husband into her bed.<p>

On the fifth night of her marriage, she had given up her maidenhead to her husband, who had surprised her greatly with gentleness and kindness. She had never known him to speak such tender and loving words as he had while making love to her that night. He had even taken the news of her secret identity with surprising equanimity for a man with such a notorious temper. For the first time, she began to see a softer, more likable Guy than she had ever known existed. Still, she steadfastly guarded her heart against any feelings the rebellious organ might try to develop for her husband. She couldn't allow herself to love someone who had hurt so many people. If she loved him, it would be as though all his sins were hers, and she, too, would bear the burden of guilt and condemnation that rested on her husband's shoulders. No matter what, she could never allow that.

Three months into their marriage, Marian had discovered that she was to have Guy's child. The discovery was treated with a measured amount of joy by the expectant mother, who wasn't sure she should be happy to be carrying the child of such a man. Still, the prospect of impending motherhood was a happy one, and she couldn't force herself to be unhappy. Guy, on the other hand, had reacted to the news with unrestrained elation, and awaited the birth of his progeny with eager anticipation.

When the day of the child's birth finally came, Marian's labor was long and difficult. After it was, at last, over, she was surprised to discover that her husband hadn't moved from his post outside the bedchamber door for a single moment of the nearly ten hours she had been laboring. When the first cry of his new baby had reached his ears, Guy hadn't waisted a moment, but burst immediately into the room, eager to greet his new daughter.

When she realized that she had given birth to a girl, Marian had been a bit concerned that Guy wouldn't be pleased. After all, didn't all men desire sons? All her worries were, happily, for naught. She had watched, exhausted and sore, from the bed as their daughter was placed in her father's waiting arms. As he looked in rapt wonder on his daughters face, Guy had shocked his wife by breaking into joyful tears.

"She is exquisite," he had whispered as he bent to kiss his wife's damp forehead.

Not a day passed after the birth in which Guy did not spend a good portion of each evening holding his daughter in his arms, softly crooning endearments in her ear and placing tender kisses on her tiny hands and cheeks. He had often taken it upon himself to rise when Annalie, as they had called her, took to crying in the night, allowing her mother to have some much-needed rest.

On one such night, about a month after the birth, Marian had also risen after her husband had gone into the next room, where their daughter slept. He sat in the chair next to Anna's cradle, gently rocking it back and forth and singing softly to the babe, who had become so enamored of her doting father that the mere sound of his voice calmed her almost instantly.

Marian remained in the doorway, smiling contentedly at the scene before her. For all that she thought very meanly of her husband's character, he was good father. She couldn't deny that fact. Guy clearly loved their child very dearly. She had learned, in the year's time since marrying him, that Guy was a man with a great deal of love to give. He had bestowed it unwaveringly on her, though she steadfastly refused to return it. Now, he bestowed it bounteously on their daughter.

His voice was deep, and smooth as velvet as he sang softly. It was a nice voice. Marian had always enjoyed the sound of his voice as he whispered endearments in her ear each time he had made love to her.

Unbidden and unexpected, desire shot through Marian's body as she thought of lying with her husband. Along with never allowing herself to love him, Marian had never allowed herself to enjoy performing as his wife. But now, watching Guy interact so tenderly with their babe, she realized that she had been lying to herself all this time. She _did_ enjoy being with him intimately, whether she wanted to or not. It wasn't something she could decide. The fluttering warmth around her heart told her that she had also failed to prevent herself from loving him. For how long had she been denying it? For how long had she been hurting him by denying it? The thought of hurting the gentle, loving man who sat before her was unbearable. If she could see him only as the man he was in their home, not as the sheriff's cruel Master at Arms, then, perhaps, she could allow herself to care.

Steeling her resolution, Marian decided that this was the night that she would make everything right. She had finally made peace with their marriage. She would, now, choose to love him and to enjoy his touch, and she would let him know that she did. Never again would she witness the pain in his fathomless blue eyes each time his words of love were met with cold silence. Even if only for the sake of their daughter, and any other children they might be blessed with, she would make the effort.

Walking quietly into the dimly-lit room, Marian placed a hand on her husband's bare shoulder. His skin was quite warm despite the pervading chill in the room. Not once since she married Guy had she been cold at night. Even in sleep, he had been doing what he could to be of service to her.

Wanting to feel every inch of his warm, smooth skin under her fingertips, Marian placed a hand on each of her husband's shoulders. They did not remain on his shoulders, however, but began to wander over his back, up to his neck, then down over his strong chest, kneading the supple muscle underneath with long-suppressed fascination. His powerful, masculine body was beautiful, yet she had never allowed herself to enjoy it until this night.

Guy sighed softly under her ministrations. He had been surprised at first. After all, this was the first time in nearly a year of marriage that his wife had willingly touched him. When he had ascertained that it was, indeed, Marian who touched him so enchantingly, he allowed himself to relax and revel in her ministrations, leaning back in his chair and resting his head against the softness of her bosom.

Marian's hands moved over his chest, then further down to appreciate the hardness of his stomach. She had always been fascinated by the paired rows of hard muscles there, and now she finally allowed herself free reign to explore them. As her hands stroked his abdomen, her lips began an exploration of his neck and jaw, earning a deep groan from her increasingly aroused husband. His straining member was beginning to become visible under the loosely-tied laces of his leather trousers as it pushed against the restrictive bindings. Thinking to give him relief from his apparently uncomfortable clothing, Marian tore at the laces, freeing him with one swift tug.

Guy's reaction to her boldness was instant. With a throaty growl, he pushed himself out of the chair and pulled his wife flush against his overheated body, devouring her lips in a frantic kiss.

For the first time, Marian returned his kiss with equal abandon, exploring his mouth with her tongue, savoring his taste and committing it to memory. Her hands never ceased their exploration of his tempting form as he lifted her with strong arms and carried her back to their bedchamber.

Guy had never been one to question good fortune on the rare occasion that it came his way. Though his mind was full of questions and confusion about Marian's new- found desire to be with him, he would enjoy it while it lasted and ask questions later. To that end, he carried his beloved wife to their bed, stripping off his trousers before joining her in it.

Marian opened her arms welcomingly as he pressed his body onto hers. Her arms encircled him tightly as they kissed with wild abandon as their lower bodies slowly ground against each other with need. After making a thorough search of his wife's mouth, Guy's warm tongue traveled over her delicate ear, then down over her slender neck, reveling in the sweet taste of her skin and the soft, plaintive moans she uttered with each breath.

"_Guy."_

Marian's voice was weak with breathless desire as she repeated his name over and over. Her arms wrapped tightly around him, holding him against her. He was so dear to her. It broke her heart to think of how long she denied both of them this bliss with her stubborn determination to hate her husband. Now, all she could think about was how much she desired to be close to him, how much she wanted to show him that she cared.

Guy gasped and trembled helplessly when he felt Marian's soft little hand wrap around his straining member, guiding him towards her entrance.

"Guy, plea..."

Her plea was cut short by their simultaneous gasps of pleasure as their bodies joined. Marian unleashed all the long-suppressed desire that she had kept bottled up inside herself. She couldn't feel enough of his skin with her fingertips, clasp his waist tightly enough with her thighs, or taste enough of his sweat-moistened skin to satisfy her. Her hips rose to meet his every thrust with wanton enthusiasm. After only minutes, she cried out as she experienced her first passionate release. As the blissful feeling began to subside once again, Marian opened her eyes to look into her lover's face. She placed her hands on either side of his neck and stroked his stubbly jaw with her thumbs as she watched, mesmerized, as his eyes, darkened with passion, closed in utter bliss. Guy cried out her name as he filled her with his seed.

For several minutes, the blissfully sated couple merely held each other as they caught their breath. Both knew that they needed to talk. There were things between them that couldn't be resolved simply by giving free-reign to their passions. Both were exhausted by the lateness of the hour, as well as by their passionate exertions, so apologies and explanations would have to wait for the morrow. There was one thing, however, that Marian couldn't leave unsaid.

"Guy," she whispered.

"Yes, Marian." His deep, husky voice rumbled comfortingly in her ear.

"I think I love you." Her voice was no more than a whisper. When the expected reply did not immediately come, she wondered if he hadn't heard her. However, the instant stiffening of his shoulders as she made her faltering declaration suggested that he had. Before either had the chance to say anything further, they were jolted from their respective musings by an insistent cry from the next room.

Guy immediately rose from his wife's lush form to tend to their daughter. His heart had begun to beat wildly at Marian's unexpected declaration of love. He had all but given up on ever receiving anything better from her than cold indifference. It was difficult for him to allow himself to trust what his own ears had heard.

The feel of his daughter's precious little body in his arms instantly calmed Guy's turbulent emotions. With a steadying breath, he carried little Anna into the bedchamber where his wife lay frozen on the bed where he had left her.

He instantly recognized the distress on Marina's face. There was a part of him that smugly relished the thought that she was getting what she deserved. How many times had he professed his feelings for her, receiving only a stoney silence in reply? But, the truth was, he did love her, more than his own life. He couldn't delight in her suffering for more than a fleeting moment.

Guy handed the wailing bundle in his arms to Marian.

"I think she's hungry," he explained.

Marian eagerly took her child from Guy's hands, clasping the squirming form against her chest. She pulled at the ties of her chemise and exposed her full breasts, gently encouraging her baby to suckle. When, at last, little Anna complied, Marian sighted and relaxed against the headboard.

Guy's breath caught in his throat as he watched the proceedings. Marian had never allowed him to be in the room while she fed Anna before. He couldn't tear his eyes away. The sight of his Marian nursing their child at her breast was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

When Marian finally met his eyes, they were glistening with joyful tears. She smiled tenderly, and Guy moved closer to her on the bed, draping an arm around her shoulders, and pulled her back against his chest. He pressed several tender kisses on her soft, fragrant hair as he tried to get his emotions under control.

"I love you so much, Marian," he breathed at last. "You and Anna are my whole world."

Marian breathed a shuddering sigh of relief, and leaned her head back against her husband's strong shoulder.

"I truly do love you, Guy. I think I have for a while now, I just didn't want to admit it, even to myself."

Guy, moved beyond words by her honest speech, gently placed a finger under her chin and tilted her face towards his so that his lips could find hers. No more words would be necessary.

Anna finished her meal and drifted off into a peaceful slumber in her mother's arms. Guy wrapped both arms protectively around his wife and child. As turbulent as their first year of marriage had been, Guy and Marian both knew the second year, and every year thereafter, would be bliss.

_I just noticed that all my stories so far have ended with someone falling asleep. Weird. Anyway, please review! _


	5. Send me your GuyMarian plot bunnies!

Sorry for the false alarm, but this isn't a regular post!

Readers, send me your Guy/Marian plot bunnies! I have a few of my own, but I want to know what other fans are looking for. Is there a missing scene you always wondered about? An AU scenario you would like to see explored? Or perhaps you're just hungry for more Guy/Marian naughtiness. ;)

Let me know what you'd like to see, and I'll do my best to satisfy your cravings! I will dedicate each plot bunny I use to the member who suggested it.

Please send your ideas as a PM, not a review. Let me have 'em!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Characters, as well as several direct quotes from the series, are not mine.

**A/N: **Here it is, the first of my reader plot bunny fics! Sorry it's been so long in coming, but it's actually quite lengthy. Almost 5000 words!

This story is dedicated to Obsessed362 who provided the following plot bunny:

"During an episode from the second season, Guy discovers that Marion is the Night Watchman, and she shows him her scar. Later, while attempting to escape, they struggle, and she ends up laying before the fireplace. I thought "he's going to clear the room and get down there with her." But alas, he walked away.. I think they missed a scene."

Starts with canon events from Treasure of the Nation, then goes AU from there. Rated M for sexual content. You're welcome. ;)

* * *

><p><em>Marian. <em>My _Marian, love of my life. How could I have been so blind to her many betrayals? Was any of it real at all?_

Guy of Gisborn hadn't known hurt so deep since he lost his parents so many years past. He had given Marian his heart, his trust, his loyalty; and she had gone behind his back, masquerading as one of his worst enemies. She had stolen from him, lied to him, aided and abetted his very worst enemy, all while allowing him to think that she might care for him.

Discovering Marian was the Nightwatchman had been a difficult experience, to say the least. After running from her side as if chased by demons, Guy had found himself crouched behind a large oak tree at the edge of the forest, head in his hands. He had fought valiantly against the tears that filled his eyes, but a few managed to make their way down his cheeks, despite his efforts. He hadn't shed a tear in more years than he knew. Marian had never hurt him so badly, even when she left him standing at the altar. This was the true end of all his hopes, his dreams for a life and love with Marian.

Now he was faced with a dilemma he had always hoped to avoid, but had, somehow, sensed he would one day face. Did he let Marian hang for her crimes? A part of him certainly relished the idea of revenge. She deserved to suffer. She had caused him more pain than he had ever known, and that was certainly not insignificant. The other part, the part that belonged unequivocally to her, couldn't bear the thought of a world in which Marian did not exist. He needed her, and he hated her for it, even as he loved her more than his own life.

No matter how many times he told himself to stay away, to detach himself emotionally and denounce her as a lost cause, he somehow found himself, once again, traversing the corridor towards her chamber. He was a glutton for punishment. His relationship with Marian had certainly taught him that much. He always found himself drawn back to her side, despite the pain he knew was inevitable when in her company. Her mere presence was somehow worth it all.

Guy was jolted from his ruminations by the acrid smell of smoke. Panic shot through him as he realized its source - Marian's room.

"Get that door open!" he shouted, breaking into a run towards the door.

Had Marian tried to harm herself? Could she be gone already? The thought was unbearably painful. How had Allen not seen the smoke? If anything happened to Marian, his dim-witted lackey would certainly pay the price for his negligence.

The door gave easily. Guy immediately realized that he had been mistaken to think that Marian's life had been in any danger. She was a clever woman. She had proven it many times, and now she had proven it again.

She had placed a line of burning embers at the base of the door, causing smoke to pour underneath it and into the corridor. The next thing he noticed was the knotted sheet hanging out of the window.

"Guards! She's escaped!" he called angrily.

So, Marian was gone - again. He had lost her. A moment of fresh panic hit Guy at the realization that he might never see her again. Surely she would not allow herself to be caught again, not at the risk of being sent to the noose. Worse, she may be, even as he spoke, on her way to join Robin Hood's gang. That would be the final blow, the ultimate betrayal that would make her death an absolute necessity. How would he survive it? The pain of her loss began to clench violently at his heart at the mere notion.

The sound of light footsteps in the room behind him alerted Guy to Marian's continued presence in the room. Her cleverness never ceased to surprise him. She bolted for the door, but Allen was in her way. Guy called to his lackey to stop Marian's flight, which he did with uncharacteristic competence. She fought him desperately, but, somehow, Allen was able to hold on until Guy reached them.

Wrapping his hands around her waist, Guy threw Marian forcefully to the ground.

"Fool!" he cried as he watched her land on the stone floor. His heart clenched at her cry of pain, which he had caused, but he refused to allow her to hope for any sympathy from him. Wiping the back of his gloved hand across his mouth, he schooled his face into an angry mask.

Guy paced the floor, fighting for control of his churning emotions, as he pondered his next move. Marian was the first to break the silence between them, her voice breathy and quiet as she pushed herself into a sitting position on the floor at his feet.

"Did you expect me to sit here, and wait to be executed?"

"No, I _expect_ you to know when you're beaten!" he shot back heatedly.

Marian's only response was a derisive laugh, which only served to heighten his anger. Noting Allen's useless presence in the room, Guy ordered him, roughly, to leave, slamming the door behind him. Now he was alone in the quiet chamber with Marian, the woman who meant to world to him, the woman who had hurt and betrayed him. He could do anything he wanted to her now. She appeared so vulnerable, lying on the floor at his feet. Yet she was still so defiant, so sure of herself.

"This isn't a game, Marian," he cautioned. "When the sheriff returns, you are going to die!"

"Don't you have the courage to finish this yourself?"

She was taunting him again. Didn't she see? Didn't she understand the gravity of the situation? How could he help her if she wouldn't allow him to? if she wouldn't trust him?

"After all my so-called "betrayals," you should be glad to do it," she continued.

If only she knew how he truly felt, she never would have said such a cold-hearted thing to him. Did she truly know so little of his feelings for her? He would fall on his own sword before turning it on her. Desperate to maintain the neutral facade he was so quickly allowing to slip away from him, Guy raised his hands, as if to somehow distance himself from the situation. He couldn't, wouldn't be the one to make the call to end her life. He wouldn't live with her blood on his conscience.

"This is not my decision."

"Then perhaps it should be! After all, you were the one who _professed _to love me."

Marian knew exactly how to wound him. It cut him to the core that she so little understood the depth of his love for her. Never had merely _professed_ to love her. Had he not proven it time and again? Had he not been constant in his devotion and blind in his trust? Had she not been the inconstant one? All this time, he had loved her, but had it truly been Marian that he loved, or the character she played for him?

"I thought that I knew you!" he shot back, the facade slipping a little more.

"This is me!" she insisted. "This is who I am! The Nightwatchman, everything!"

Guy began to grasp what Marian was insinuating. If he truly loved her, he would have to accept her past, and her misguided beliefs. He had always loved her spirit, her independent nature. She was unique in that way. He had never met a woman so fiery. The Nightwatchman was simply another manifestation of the spirit he loved.

"You say you love me, and you don't know me!"

Oh, but he did know her, perhaps even better than she knew herself. The fact that she still doubted his love hurt terribly. The facade had now completely crumbled.

"I defended you against the sheriff countless times, more than you know!"

"And I deceived the sheriff to help people, and, in so doing, I had to deceive you. I am sorry for that, but is it such a crime to follow my heart..."

_Follow her heart? _Her heart had, apparently, led her to betray and humiliate him, because that was exactly what she had done by going behind his back on her little charitable escapades. He had followed his heart. He had laid it at her feet even when he knew it would be stepped on, kicked, and discarded. Did she want him to beg? He was quickly reaching the point where it seemed a viable option. His heart couldn't take much more of this.

"Oh, like I followed mine?" Guy took a step closer and knelt before her, his eyes pleading with her to, finally, be merciful to him. "Always, to your door."

There. If that wasn't enough to convince her of the strength of his affections, he wasn't sure what else he could do. Her face registered shock, probably at the unexpected turn the conversation had taken. He shouldn't be surprised that he had shocked her. Not a minute earlier, he had been speaking of her impending execution, now he was professing his love and devotion. It seemed odd, even to him.

Leaning over her, her sweet, red lips parted, her tempting bosom heaving with her labored breaths, Guy was wounded by her beauty, her sheer loveliness, anew. He shook his head in consternation at his own weakness to her.

"_Marian." _He whispered her name reverently, as he had many times in the privacy of his room. Her very name had become immeasurably precious to him.

His eyes moved over her lovely face, memorizing her every feature for the inevitable day when she would be with him no more. Her porcelain skin, fathomless blue eyes, those temptingly plump lips.

Guy could recall the taste and feel of her lips as though it had been only yesterday that she granted him that first real kiss. He had replayed the moment over and over in his head, drawing strength from the memory of her passionate response.

She _had_ responded to him. Her lips had parted easily to admit his tongue into the sweet warmth of her mouth. Her delicate moans had filled his ears like the sweetest music. He could do it again. She was within his reach. He could have her now, on the floor, and she would be helpless to stop him. Would she even try to stop him? Or would he, once again, taste her carefully-suppressed passion?

Before he truly knew what he was about, Guy closed the distance between them. With one hand, he cupped Marian's soft cheek. The other supported his weight as he moved over her, careful not to crush her with his body as he pressed against her. As soon as she was lying flat on her back on the stone floor, Guy pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

><p>Marian gasped as she felt the entirety of Guy's strong form along every inch of hers. His lips caressed hers until they opened. His velvet tongue slid along hers, and a moan escaped her involuntarily. Before she knew it, his hands began moving over her, touching her in intimate places no man had ever touched before. Even through the barrier of her clothing and his leather gloves, his touched branded her like a hot iron.<p>

It was exquisite. Her body always seemed to rebel against the logical part of her mind that told her to push Guy away. But the feelings he caused were too powerful to be denied. She kissed him back. His mouth tasted like spiced wine and his unique flavor that she had often recalled since the first time she had sampled it. Her fingers itched to touch him. She started by tangling them in his hair, that dark hair that had so often tempted her to touch. It was as soft as she remembered. Everything about his kiss was intoxicating. The scrape of his unshaven face against her delicate skin was a heady reminder that he was all _man_. His weight, his strength, the possessive touch of his hands on her body...

"_Guy!" _she gasped out as his mouth began to move down her neck, planting wet kisses and not-so-gentle nips on her sensitive skin.

Suddenly, his attentions to her person ceased, and she found herself staring into his mesmerizing blue eyes as he hovered over her. His voice was coarse with passion when he spoke.

"Marian, I will give you a chance, one final chance, to save yourself from the gallows. This is the last time I will ever offer this, so please think carefully before refusing me again."

Marian had a good idea of what he was offering. She had been sure that the last time he had offered her marriage, to save her from Prince John's soldiers, had been the last time he would dare offer. He had asked her if death was really preferable to being his wife. Her heart clenched with guilt at the thought of how deeply that must have hurt him. Yet, he had stayed by her side. He had been willing to die rather than abandon her. His love had been leveling her defenses, one by one, for several months now. How much longer could she resist him?

Of course, marrying Guy was preferable to death. He may not be her ideal husband, but he was handsome, loyal, and devoted to her. Perhaps, as his wife, she could change him, convince him to leave the sheriff. At any rate, it wouldn't much change her ability to assist Robin. In fact, she might even be privy to even greater secrets as Lady Gisborn.

Her heart pounding in her chest, Marian nodded her head encouragingly.

"Marian, marry me. Become my wife. Tonight. _Now_."

With a final, steadying breath, she nodded her consent.

The door closed behind them with an ominous clank. Marian knew there was no going back now. Her hands trembled both in anticipation and dread of what was to come.

As soon as her consent had been granted, Guy had pulled her from the stone floor and led her by the hand down the dark hallways to the castle chapel. He had left her alone, with instructions for her to await his return, and went in search of the priest. He returned with the priest as well as Allan and a guard, who were to serve as witnesses. They repeated their vows, some that they had said before, but, this time, the ceremony was completed. They were pronounced man and wife, and left the chapel arm in arm. With a dismissive nod towards Allan and the nameless guard, Guy had led his new bride directly to his bedchamber, where she now stood, awaiting his next move.

Guy turned towards Marian, and she was stunned by the intensity in his eyes. Happiness rendered his chiseled features strikingly handsome, reminding Marian of one of the several reasons she had decided to place her fate in his hands. Surely giving her body to such a beautiful man could not be such a hardship? In her mind, she saw him standing before a roaring fire clad in only leather trousers and leg armor, the firelight casting shadows over his muscled torso. No, surely it would not be such an imposition.

Suddenly, Marian's feet flew out from under her, and she found herself cradled in strong arms. Guy carried her to his bed, crawling through the billowy curtains to place her gently in the middle. He immediately placed his large body over hers, seeking her lips with a coarse groan.

Marian was overwhelmed by the sudden onslaught of sensation caused by being penned under Guy's weight and bulk. She could feel the power of his solid muscles even through the thick leather he wore. When his lips crashed down upon hers, she strove to match his passion, but found it difficult to keep up with his urgency. It seemed that he wanted to devour her.

Guy's hands were not idle as his lips and tongue carried out their thorough search of his bride's sweet mouth. They moved over the swell of her breasts, then down to trace the dip of her waist and the curve of her hips. He loved her womanly form. She felt so soft and pliant lying underneath him. More than anything, he wanted to simply raise her skirts and make her his, but his love for her required that he remain considerate of her comfort and pleasure. Reminding himself that they had all night to become one, he took his time kissing and stroking her, allowing her to become accustomed to his caresses through the barrier of her dress.

After what felt like an eternity of reveling in his wife's kisses, Guy became aware of a uncomfortable amount of perspiration collecting on his back, and decided it was time to be rid of his leather jacket. He carefully extricated himself from Marian's grasp, and stood beside the bed, discarding his cloves before working the clasps of his jacket as quickly as his shaking fingers would allow.

Marian, who had become more excited by her new husband's kisses and caresses than she had ever thought possible, raised herself up on her elbows to watch with eager eyes as Guy began to shed his clothing. She knew what lay under the forbidding black shell was breathtaking: creamy white skin stretched over supple muscle.

Noting his wife's scrutiny, Guy smiled roguishly as he shrugged his jacket off, dropping it on the floor behind him. Underneath he wore only a threadbare black tunic with several holes in it. Not what he would have preferred to have worn to his wedding, but what were such minor details when Marian, _his_ Marian, was lying in his bed awaiting his attentions? Grasping the hem of the tunic, he drew it over his head and tossed it aside. Standing perfectly still, he looked to Marian for some clue as to how to proceed.

Marian stared at his fine masculine form with maidenly wonder. He was even more impressive than she had remembered. Perfect, even. She pushed herself up further into a sitting position, leaning forward to run her fingertips over his warm skin. Guy gasped as her hand ran the length of his torso, from his collarbone to his navel. Catching her exploring hand in one of his, he raised it to his lips for a provocative kiss before eagerly rejoining his bride in bed.

Lying down beside her, Guy pulled Marian, once again, into his arms. This time his hands wandered over her back, caressing over the soft swell of her bottom, and, finally, finding them hem of her dress, which he promptly drew upwards until his fingertips felt the silkiness of her thigh. A deep groan escaped him as he caressed her there, and he couldn't stop himself from pushing against her wantonly.

"Marian," he whispered huskily, "turn over."

Marian hesitated, confused by his request. Strong hands grasped her shoulders, encouraging her to turn her back to him. Guy began to work the fastenings of her dress as soon as they came into view. Pulling them both into a sitting position, he released the final lacings, then placed his hands on her smooth shoulders to gently ease the garment down her arms, letting it pool at her waist.

Marian shivered as the cool air touched the tender skin of her torso. She was glad her back was turned to Guy. She felt vulnerable, exposed as she was. Her nipples began to harden in the cool air, and gooseflesh appeared on her arms and belly.

Guy began placing tender kisses along the back and sides of her neck, then down along her bare shoulders. His large hands slowly encircled her waist, moving with agonizing slowness until they cupped her heavy breasts, one in each hand. His fingers stroked lightly across her sensitive peaks, causing a rather violent reaction inside her body. She shivered and whimpered helplessly, able to do naught but give herself over to the ministrations of her new husband, trusting that he would be gentle with her. Trust had never come easy for Marian, but she realized that, in this case, she had no other choice.

Deft fingers continued their assault on her frayed senses, teasing and stimulating until she had nearly forgotten her nervousness. Indeed, who could think clearly when bombarded with such overwhelming sensations? His lips on her skin, those magical fingers, even the rasp of his light beard and the heat of his bare chest against her back all conspired to drive the last semblance of resistance from her body, the last vestiges of conscious thought from her mind.

Guy was scarcely less affected than his young bride. Finally being able to touch her, see her, as he had dreamt of doing for so long...There simply were not sufficient words to describe the sheer magnitude of what he felt. From his vantage point behind her, he could see that her uncovered beauty surpassed even his most vivid imaginings. She was perfect. _Perfect_.

"_Marian_." Guy's voice was barely a whisper in her ear. He repeated her name over and over, pleading for she knew not what.

One large hand left her breast and came to rest on the side of her face, turning her back towards him for an urgent kiss.

Marian was surprised by the desperation with which Guy attacked her mouth. His persistent lips forced hers open, and she immediately felt his hot tongue push inside, drawing hers into a heated battle. His hands on her shoulders pushed her back down onto the bed as he, once again, covered her body with his. Soon becoming annoyed with the bunched fabric that kept the fullness of her womanly shape from him, Guy pushed the crumpled gown down Marian's hips and legs, uncovering her completely.

Both gasped as the fabric found its resting place on the stone floor. Marian, from surprise and embarrassment, Guy, from sheer pleasure at the sight of every inch of her creamy skin before his eyes. For several moments he sat still, simply allowing himself to gaze his fill upon her beauty, purposely ignoring the ugly scar that was his own doing. He would agonize over what he had done to her later. For now, he would only rejoice in the reality that she was now his.

When his eyes finally wandered back to his bride's face, he was surprised to find that she had covered it with her hands. He immediately tried to pull them away, but she resisted.

"Marian, you needn't be embarrassed. You're perfect. I have dreamt of seeing you thus for...well, too long. Please let me see your face."

Hesitantly, Marian obeyed her husband. It took her several moments to gather her courage to look him in the eye, but, when she did, the tenderness and adoration written there banished most of her fears. Guy smiled tenderly down at her as he gently stroked her raven hair, fanning it out around her head. When he leaned down to kiss her slowly, Marian timidly placed her arms around his neck, returning the kiss willingly. While they kissed, the fingertips of one of his hands wandered slowly over her body, leaving a trail of gooseflesh wherever they caressed. Suddenly they halted their exploration, and Guy moved to capture her hands in his.

"Marian, please touch me. _Please_."

He placed her hands on his chest, then reclined on his back, opening himself up to receive her caresses. After some gentle encouragement, Marian reclined on an elbow and allowed her free hand to wander over Guy's torso and arms in much the same way his had explored her. Guy groaned at the feel of her touch, closing his eyes and drowning in the joy her ministrations produced.

Marian was astonished that so light a touch could affect him so profoundly. She had never seen him look so peaceful, so simply happy. How starved he was for affectionate contact! It must have been years since anyone had truly cared for him. She had said once, over a year past, that Guy had been deprived of love. She still knew it to be true, but never before had she felt so inclined to give it to him as at this moment. His face appeared so handsome, relaxed and free of all lines of care and anger that usually marred his visage. Her fingers wandered up his neck and over his stubbly jaw, tracing up over his high cheekbones and regal brow, then down over his long nose and, finally, gently fingering his soft lips.

Marian giggled with surprise as Guy playfully nipped at her fingers. Capturing her wandering hands in his, Guy gently rolled her under him. All laughter ceased as the mood became suddenly serious. Guy attacked Marian's lips ravenously as his shaking fingers worked the laces of his trousers. Realizing that the more he pulled the less progress he seemed to be making, Guy propped himself up on one arm so that he could see what he was doing. He cursed at the sight of the massive knot he had made of his laces.

Marian giggled nervously at his groans of frustration. Timidly, she pushed his fumbling hands away and slowly, patiently, worked tangle of laces until they gave way. All the while, Guy gently stroked the skin of her arm as his lips caressed her forehead and temples.

"There," Marian said began, her voice unsteady. "I got it."

"Are you ready?" Guy immediately asked.

Fearing that her voice was untrustworthy at the moment, Marian answered his question by placing her hands on either side of his trim hips as he hovered over her, pushing the leather gently down to his thighs.

Guy groaned in agony, his arousal painfully acute.

"This may hurt at first, Marian. Hold onto me."

Guy's voice sounded painfully strained to Marian's ears. Obligingly, she wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders and her legs around his waist.

Marian was jolted by an unexpected surge of pleasure as Guy's manhood brushed against her core. He purposely rubbed and pressed himself against her, persisting until she was nearly desperate for him.

"_Guy!"_ she gasped, and then he was inside her.

* * *

><p>Some time later, Marian sat astride her deliciously wet, naked husband in his copper bathtub, running a soapy rag across his perfect chest and belly. She could feel his manhood stirring, once again, to life underneath her bottom. His eyes were hooded with lust as he took in every detail of her bared form, his hands following the path of his eyes over her slick skin. He was in her power, and Marian was quickly becoming aware of the possible advantages of the new sway she held over Guy as his wife.<p>

"What are your plans for tomorrow, Guy?" she asked in as innocent and unaffected a tone as she could muster.

Guy, oblivious to his bride's true motives, stroked his nimble fingers over the jagged edges of her scar as he answered.

"Well, taxes are due, once again, so I anticipate an order to collect from at least a couple of the villages. The sheriff wants additional workers for the mines, so I suspect I shall be forced to recruit several of those who are unable to pay their taxes for the job. I know you probably think that I delight in taking exorbitant amounts from hard-working people, and that I care not a wit for their suffering. But, the truth is, I hate what the sheriff orders. I have no choice but to obey."

Marian's hands stilled on his abdomen, her eyes focused on the soapy rag she held. She wasn't sure what to make of Guy's speech. If he hated what the sheriff ordered him to do, why did he not somehow resist? Wasn't everything in life a choice? It seemed her husband was too weak to stand up to Vaisey, as Robin had done.

"You believe me, don't you, Marian?"

Guy's uncertain voice roused her from her musings, and her hands resumed their task.

"Of course," she lied cooly.

Guy sighed in relief and relaxed back against the rim of the tub.

"It's so wonderful to have someone in whom to confide, Marian. You have no idea how wonderful."

As he spoke, Guy leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Marian's back, pulling her into his embrace as he positioned his now fully aroused member at her entrance.

Marian obediently undulated her body against Guy's as he moaned into her neck. The water rippled in soft waves around their bodies as they moved together as one. Marian allowed herself to become lost in the pleasure Guy was bestowing on her body, her mind going temporarily blank. As soon as the final tremors shook her body, then slowly ebbed, her mind took up the task of planning to meet with Robin as soon as Guy left in the morning. Now, if only she could discover which villages would need protecting...

_Fin_

_I guess Marian still hasn't learned her lesson... Did you catch my little bit of irony with the Guy thinking he would fall on his own sword for her thing?_

Review if you want more shirtless Guy scenes in the future! Now, off to start work on the next plot bunny!


End file.
